love_predictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Asia's Next Top Model, Cycle 2
'' Asia's Next Top Model, Cycle 2'' is an upcoming season of the reality television show in which a number of women compete for the title of Asia's Next Top Model and a chance to begin their career in the modeling industry. The show features aspiring models from the entire Asia-Pacific region. The cycle contained 13 episodes, having same number of Episodes as Cycle 1, but Episode 11 was ommitted. The winner is Sheena Liam of Malaysia, 1st Runner Up is Jodilly Pendre of the Philippines, and 2nd Runner Up is Kat Rodriguez of the Philippines. Prizes: *Front Cover in the Harper's Bazaar Singapore *Front Cover in the Harper's Bazaar Malaysia *3 Month Trip to Storm Models London *Subaru XV *50,000 Singaporean Dollars *Face of TresEMMÉ 2014 Campaign Casting Casting calls was held in five countries, listed below: *August 9 at HYVE Club, Manila Philippines *August 11 at JW Marriott, Kuala Lumpur Malaysia *August 13 at JW Marriott, Jakarta Indonesia *August 15 at Siam Discovery, Bangkok Thailand *August 17 at FOX International Studios, Singapore City Singapore Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries Call-Out Order *BLACK - No panel and call-out order held *LIGHTPINK - Bottom 3/Bottom 4 *LIGHTBLUE - Non-elimination # The following week, after Episode 14, was omitted, to be able to respect the Malaysian Airlines tragedy. It was shown that Sheena won the best photo and Nicole was eliminated. Category:Top 8 Controversy After the airing of the finale, multiple viewers worldwide gave mixed reactions due to Sheena Liam's win and Jodilly Pendre's loss. Jodilly, despite with her very strong performance was not chosen to be the winner. This caused many negative reactions into the shocking win. This had also caused a rage over the social media, completely giving more pride into the Runner Ups Jodilly Pendre and Kat Rodriguez from the Philippines. Having the 4th place Marie Nakagawa from Japan was also credited, her surprising elimination also was given reaction, due to having the most number of best photos throughout the entire season. Trivia *In the final 3, both Runner Ups were representatives from the Philippines and both had 2 Best Photos each. Jodilly Pendre had 5 runner ups while Kat Rodriguez had 1 runner up. *The winner, Sheena Liam won with a total of 1 Best Photo and 1 runner up. *Nepal was not represented in this cycle. *Fan Favorite Photo of the season belonged to Jodilly Pendre of Episode 10. *The cash prize in Cycle 2 was half of the cash prize of Cycle 1, since Cycle 1's cash prize was 100,000 Singaporean dollars. *The Cycle featured 16 contestants, which was bigger than of Cycle 1 holding only 14. Notable Episodes *Episode 2 & 3 - Jessie Yang was eliminated outside of judging panel, before the photoshoot started. She served as a contestant being eliminated due to a challenge (Note: There no Panel and Call-out Order Held), following episode, being in the bottom together with Kat Rodriguez, who fell into the pool. Later on after the photoshoot, Elektra Yu was sent home, making Episode 1 have a total of 2 eliminations, though this is not considered a double elimination. *Episode 5 - Marie Nakagawa is not present during the call out time, due to passing out as seen after the judgement. *Episode 6 - The top 12 girls get their makeover with a family member or friend visiting them. Marie Nakagawa was the only contestant to not have anyone visit her. *Episode 8 - Janice Hermijanto and Tia Taveepanichpan end up in the bottom 2 but are then spared due to the judges giving them another chance, saving the eliminated contestant. *Episode 9 - Janice Hermijanto, Tia Taveepanichpan, and Sneha Ghosh end up in the Bottom 3. Tia is then saved, leaving the 2. Nadya hands a blank photo, eliminating both Janice and Sneha. *Episode 14 - The episode was omitted. The preview shows Sheena having best photo, Jodilly as runner up, Marie as 3rd, Kat as 4th and Nicole being eliminated. *Episode 15 - Marie Nakagawa was sent home over Sheena Liam despite having a stronger performance with the most best photos. *Episode 16 - Kat Rodriguez was cut off during the photoshoot judging, eliminating her before the deliberation of the winner. Category:Final 3 Category:Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Asia's Next Top Model Category:Next Top Model Category:Top Model Category:2014 Category:TV5 Category:Top 16 Category:Final 5